Se quien eres
by mishiru20
Summary: cuando descubri quien era tuve miedo, yo lo queria a el pero el queria a ladybug ... y yo, yo era ladybug, pero me iria a querer siendo esta torpe chica?
1. Chapter 1

hola nenas , siento no estar muy presente , no e tenido tiempo de escribir, les traigo mientras este mini fic que tiene dos capitulos, mientras esperan mis otros dos avances... disfruten

* * *

Asi fue como se le detuvo el corazón por un instante…

-porque yo te amo – dijo el de traje negro des transformándose - te amo ladybug

Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente, esos azules profundos parecían un océano tragándose la imagen de la persona , que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto frente a ella.

-my lady- ella vacilo y retrosedio, Adrien le extendió la mano mientras la otra la colocaba detrás de su cabeza, con vergüenza se hundió de hombros y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus hermosa y blancas mejillas, se veía adorable.

-yo…- ladybug solo siguió retrocediendo, dando con la orilla del edificio, miro para atrás, algo asustada y sorprendida, nuevamente dudo, quiso tomar aquella mano extendida pero se rehusó

\- yo – volvió a repetir- yo, lo siento – y con eso se tiro y se fue lo más rápido dejando a un Adrien completamente desconcertado.

Ladybug llego al techo de la panadería y se metió por el balcón hacia su cuarto, allí se destransformo quedando solo una temblorosa marinette la cual se tiro en la cama y comenzó a sollozar. ¡No, no podía, no podía simplemente concebir la idea de que chat noir y Adrien fuesen la misma persona, era una idea descabellada! - _es imposible-_ pensó.

¿Cuantas veces lo había rechazado?, esa pregunta rondaba desde hacía un buen rato en su cabeza,

-Adrien… - susurro el igual le había rechazado y aun lo recordaba…

*-Flash back-*

Sus nervios estaban a no más poder, retorcía la pequeña hojita de papel entre sus dedos, Adrien era el último en salir de la sala ese día ya que alya se había encargado de ponerlo como encargado del aseo ese día y también se había encargado de que nino los dejara solos, marinette tomo valor y entro en la sala Adrien estaba guardando sus cosas en ese instante, sentía que caería en cualquier momento, pero si no era ahora no sería nunca.

-aaad..Adrien- dijo al fin ella cuando Adrien se había dado la vuelta, él la miro con su típica sonrisa encantadora

\- ey marinette, que haces aquí, alya se fue- le respondió

-y-yo em... yo a ... ti... no digo tu busco, agh- de nuevo la traicionaban sus nervios Adrien le miro divertido

-jajaja que sucede mari- le sonrió nuevamente

\- yo Adrien es que…

\- creo que es mejor que caminemos – le dijo el

-NO! - le dijo ella y tomo valor, se había aburrido – Adrien ya ya no puedo ocultarlo, eres un chico muy bueno, de hecho, demasiado bueno como para existir, aggh digo eres especial, eres hermoso, inteligente y muy amable sobretodo conmigo, has estado siempre para mí con buena disposición… y siempre pienso en ti porque… me gustas – le dijo al final de una forma bastante atropellada- me gustas mucho desde el día que me diste el paraguas- susurro al final.

Se formó un silencio casi doloroso para marinette, él no decía nada, solo la observo por un momento y luego poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella le dijo al fin.

-marinette, lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti- dijo- me gusta alguien más.

Y con esas palabras marinette se derrumbó sin demostrárselo a él, Adrien solo la observo pensando _"lo siento de verdad"_

 _-_ jajaja no te preocupes- disimulo ella sonriéndole- estoy bien no pasa nada n.n

-marinette.

-me debo ir se me hace tarde – le grito dándose la vuelta y salió corriendo del salón

Esa noche marinette lloro y al día siguiente Adrien le había dicho que no quería perder su amistad, claro ella acepto aquello con una sonrisa disimulando el dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

-fin del flash back-

" _que estupidez"_ pensó.

Tantos rechazos por su parte hacia chan noir y este era Adrien, y Adrien … Adrien la había rechazado por que amaba a ladybug y ella era ladybug.

-marinette que harás ahora – pregunto tikki después de un largo rato, rompiendo aquel silencio.

-no se tikki, Adrien es chat noir y y ambos aman a ladybug, - contesto sintiéndose ilógica.

-y que con eso, alégrate marinette le gusta.

-no es así, claro que no- respondió cortante – el ama a lady bug, no a marinette… _"él no quiere a esta torpe chica"_

Marinette paso la noche en vela, se sentía horrible y le dijo a su madre que estaba enferma y esta al ver las ojeras y los ojos hinchados de marinette y su nariz roja creyó que estaba resfriada y la autorizo a quedarse. No quiso levantarse en todo el día, tikki a mitad de mañana ya se había hartado de pedirle que se levantara, a esa hora del almuerzo el celular de marinette no para de sonar con mensajes y llamadas de su amiga y solo apago el celular para evitar contacto.

En la tarde cuando al fin había logrado cerrar los ojos escucho conmoción abajo, y la voz de su madre gritándole.

-Marinette! ¡Hija tienes visitas!-

-Visitas? - susurro ella sin ser oída.

-no se preocupe señora dupain-cheng que nosotros subimos…- sonó la voz de alya fuerte y clara.

-nosotros? - se alertó ella, quienes andaban con ella?

La puerta del cuarto de marinette se abrió y la cabeza de su amiga había aparecido primero.

-marinette- sonrió al verla y emergió completamente y detrás de ella una cabellera rubia y esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían, pero que en ese momento solo lograron paralizarla, Adrien estaba allí con su amiga, en su cuarto. _Menos mal anoche saque los poster y fotos de Adrien"_ se alegró pensado…

-hola- saludo tímidamente el

-que te paso amiga- alya se paró frente a la escalerilla que llevaba a la cama de marinette, pero esta parecía absorbida por la figura de Adrien que estaba parado un poco más allá de su amiga.

" _él no sabe que tú eres ladybug, no lo sabes a que le temes?"_

-aah-marinette al final reacciono cuando sintió el peso de su amiga en la cama, no se había dado cuenta que esta había subido

-aah?

-aaah este me, me sentía enferma- dijo al fin

-ya veo, Adrien se ofreció a traerte las guías de historia y matemáticas y él te ayudara con los ejercicios… y yo te traje el libro que debes leer – susurro esta guiñándole al final el ojo- de nada.

Marinette miro a Adrien sorprendida, pero a este justo le sonó el celular y las palabras le quedaron atascadas en la boca.

-lo siento- dijo contestando...

Ambas lo miraron retirarse, marinette miro por la ventana y alya se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-que te sucede?

-pues – " _pues la persona que amo me rechazo y resulto ser la misma persona a la que yo rechazaba siempre, mi compañero de batallas"_ \- nada solo estoy algo afiebrada. -respondió

-okey alégrate ahora amiga porque te traje a tu crush aquí- ambas sonrieron solo que la sonrisa de una era solo una máscara que disimulaba el dolor

al rato volvió Adrien y alya se despidió de ambos con la excusa de que debía irse urgentemente por que debía ir de niñera.

Adrien se quedó en medio del cuarto de marinette, el silencio entre ambos abundo,

-Emm, quieres subir a tomar aire- ofrecio luego de un rato marinette a lo que el asintió- sígueme…

Ambos subieron a la azotea y se allegaron al balcón, marinette observo detenidamente la mirada de Adrien la cual se perdía en el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, su mirada estaba triste y apagada, tenía un dije de dolor y ella sabía que era por el rechazo que ella le había dejado el día anterior.

-hermosa vista- dijo el al fin

-si

\- te envidio- le miro- estar aquí …

\- puedes venir aquí cuando quieras- dijo ella sin pensar _–"pero que le acabo de decir"_

-gracias.

Marinette por dentro se maldecía, aun sabiendo todo su enamoramiento seguía embobándola, de pronto el sonido de una voz a la distancia le alerto, su ordenador se había encendido, ambos bajaron, marinette se alertó, estaban dando las noticias, un akuma ya estaba causando estragos en parís y ella allí no se podía transformar.

-Adrien te podría pedir un favor? - dijo esta sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

-emm dime. _"mal momento mari "_

 _-_ podrías traerme de la farmacia emmm… emmm… algo para el dolor de cabeza? Por favor- _"que ingeniosa e.e"_

-por supuesto

Adrien salió de inmediato, corrió calle abajo hasta el callejón más cercano y allí se transformó sin decir más a plagg que le miro con pena.

"hoy te veré mi lady"

Marinette suspiro, era hora de enfrentar ahora a chat noir, tikki solo le beso la frente y procedió a transformarse.

" _es hora, él no sabe que eres tú, adelante "_

Llego a la torre, la conmoción era enorme, la gente corría y gritaba, un hombrecillo se divertía rompiendo los móviles celulares y todo aquello que tuviese tecnología. Chat se hallaba peleando con él, ladybug los observaba desde debajo de la torre, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ocupar su amuleto encantado lo cual le dio un ula ula pequeño. Corrió por la torre hasta llegar donde se hallaban ellos, chat al verla hacer unos movimientos con las manos comprendió en seguida que debía hacer y pusieron el pan en marcha, el resultado fue excelente, el hombrecillo atrapado en el ula ula y la lapicera rota y el akuma capturado… todo volvió a la normalidad,

Ambos estaban arriba en la torre, ladybug se fijó en la mirada de chat la cual era la misma que tenía en la casa hacia unos instantes, él quiso decirle algo, pero no se atrevió…

-chat…- ladybug se acercó lentamente, con paso dudoso.

-my lady, yo.

\- no digas nada chat, o bueno no se- no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni que decirle, solo quería saber una cosa… o eso creía

-ladybug yo, lo que te dije ayer- chat miro al suelo, al igual que ella estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, no quería volver a sentir ese doloroso rechazo de parte de ella…

-tu amas a ladybug- dijo ella, y el de traje negro levanto la vista- pero…

-pero?

-amaras a esta chica que esta debajo de este antifaz? - Él la miro, ella tenia razón en cierta forma, el no sabia quien era y el estaba enamorado, pero quería saber quien estaba dabajo de ese antifaz y había prometido que no importaba quien fuese que estuviese debajo de la mascara el ya amaba a esa chica…

\- no importa quien seas, así ya te amo, solo quiero saber quién eres, prometo jamás dejarte, siempre estar para ti.

-Adrien…chat…- ella no sabía que hacer- no puedo, es que …

-quieres a otro chico no? - dijo el desviando la mirada con rabia

\- no, ahora ya no, ósea no es eso- como se lo decía? - es que es difícil, yo, yo no sé si tú me iras a quieres, debajo de esta mascara solo soy una torpe, no te equivocaste aquella vez en la escalera cuando me dijiste que tal vez nos conocíamos en la vida normal…- se atrevió a decir, y el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- nos conocemos? - ella no contesto

-quiero que te enamores de mi sin la máscara- soltó al fin

\- ah? ¿cómo?

-como la chica normal que soy, si lo logro- ella miro al cielo- tal vez te des cuenta solo de que soy ladybug o tal vez te lo diga. … si no lo logro… seguiré siendo solo un gran misterio para ti…

Chat estaba sorprendido, se conocían? ¿Quién era, de donde se conocían?

-por favor dime quien eres, de donde te conozco? ¿O donde te encuentro? - ella le sonrío

\- lo descubrirás pronto- susurro- suerte…

Y se lanzó por los aires, el solo la observo alejarse quiso seguirla, pero no se atrevió, solo miro un poco más el horizonte y bajo de la torre, se le hacía tarde, se des transformo al llegar a la estación, plagg solo lo lleno de preguntas, cosa que hizo que Adrien se mareara más…

-pero de quien sospechas?

-plagg ya basta, si no paras te dejare sin queso- le dijo molesto

-está bien- plagg se cruzó de brazos en el aire mientras achinaba molesto los ojos

-ya vamos se nos hace tarde y marinette nos espera…

 _"quien serás my lady?"_


	2. Chapter 2

bueno este es el segundo y final capitulo de esta cortita historia , cuentenme si les gusto y si quieren que haga de este un fanfic mas largo... a leer

* * *

Para cuando llego a la a habitación de marinette esta dormía encima de su sillón, Adrien dejo la bolsa blanca en la mesita del computador, y tomo a marinette en brazos esta al sentirse en movimiento despertó sobresaltada al encontrarse cara a cara con el…

-Adrien?!- grito y el la dejo encima de la cama.

\- lo siento te vi ahí y te quise llevar a la cama

-que?!- al escuchar esa exclamación cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho

-no! No! ¡Ósea, no en ese sentido!- le dijo sobre exaltado y avergonzado, pareciendo un tomate.

-jajaja está bien – sonrió marinette

Aquella tarde fue tranquila y alegre peo en el fondo Adrien seguía pensando en todo aquello que ladybug le había dicho y marinette se había percatado que estaba muy pensante e intuyo que debía haber sido por todo lo que ella le había dicho hacia unas horas como ladybug.

-que sucede Adrien- él la miro, quería contarle, pero no podría, como le podía decir a ella que él era chat noir y que le gustaba ladybug pero esta lo había rechazado y que para que lo aceptara debía enamorarse de ella sin ser ladybug pero sin saber quién era!

-no lo sé, tal vez me contagiaste – se atrevió a decir a lo que marinette se hizo la ofendida.

Llego la noche luego de haber estudiado para el examen del día siguiente, y él ya debía irse, pero cuando estaba en la escalera de bajada marinette lo abrazo y le sonrió y le dijo algo al oído con mucha timidez "gracias, eres el mejor compañero"- luego de eso él se marchó.

*o*o*

La semana había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad, entre el colegio y los villanos, mientras Adrien/chat intentaba por todos los medios que ladybug le diera alguna pista de quien era o donde se conocían o algo, marinette se esforzaba por que Adrien se diese cuenta de que era ella y se enamorara… pero nada pasaba y ninguno se daba por vencido.

Chloe había estado pegada literalmente todo el día a Adrien, un fastidio para marinette, pero este parecía no darse cuenta de ninguna de las dos, estaban en la cafetería para cuando chloe se levantó y fue al baño y el quedo ahí con nino, marinette se paró de la mesa donde estaba con juleka , rosita y su amiga alya y paso junto a la mesa de Adrien y le dejo una flor a un costado de la mesa y prosiguió su camino, este al estar distraído no se percató de la flor hasta que chloe llego del baño y empezó a alarde de que si era para ella, Adrien solo se al arrebato de la mano y leo la pequeña tarjeta que esta traía amarrada.

"Mi querido Adrien, baja de las nubes o tu mariquita se ira volando, me encanta verte sonreír así que por favor sonríe para mi

Atte.L.B."

Adrien observo todo el lugar, pero no vio a nadie que le llamase su atención, reparo en la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y ellas le saludaron, marinette le movió la mano y le sonrió, algo e ella le llenaba de calor y felicidad …

*o*o*

Estaba seguro que era ella, tenía los mismos ojos azules y el mismo color de pelo, su timidez le llamaba la atención, llevaba una semana buscándola y nada, hasta que de repente apareció haciéndose notar ante él, debía ser ella, si no ¿por qué apareció ahora?

Estaba nervioso, la espero, ella venía con un chongo en la cabeza y su típica mochila rosa, y apenas estuvo unos centímetros de él le hablo.

-emm hola, podemos hablar? - le dijo el con timidez, ella le sonrió y acepto.

\- claro Adrien

Caminaron juntos por la plaza, no había mucha gente ahí, hablaban de todo, ella se notaba nerviosa y avergonzada. Había pasado un buen rato y ya era el momento.

-yo quería emm decirte algo…

-shh espera Adrien – le callo ella- antes de que me digas algo te diré que tardaste mucho en darte cuenta.

A Adrien se le acelero el corazón, era ella.

-lo siento my lady- le dijo el, con ilusión

\- oww – se sonrojo ella- me dijiste my lady- Adrien le miro raro

-por qué te gusto natasha…

-pues Adrien eres el chico más guapo de la escuela, y pues desde que te vi en las revistas me dije wooow ese chico es espectacular y…

Adrien se bajoneo, no era ella no era su lady, era una chica común, se había equivocado…

Luego de explicarle que había habido un error y que la chica le causara un alboroto y se fuera indignada, plagg salió de su escondite y se bufo de él. ¿Si no había sido ella entonces quien era su lady?

*o*o*

El lagarto estaba atrapado en la gran malla enredado sin poder arrancar, ladybug se acercó y le quito la escama plateada que llevaba en el pecho como prendedor, y libero el akuma y como siempre todo volvió a la normalidad.

Chat se sentó en la barandilla del puente, observando como todo volvía a la normalidad, mientras ladybug entregaba a la policía al hombre desorientado y estos se lo llevaron a casa.

-aún sigo sin descubrirte – soltó tristemente chat, ella se acercó lentamente a él, posando su mano en el hombro del de traje negro.

\- he pasado tantas veces por tu lado, te veo inquieto…

-así que vamos en la misma escuela- susurro- es lo único que eh podido deducir my lady…

Ladybug quería con todas sus fuerzas decirle quien era, pero no podía…

-hace un momento cuando te vi a punto de ser comida por esa bestia… temí tanto por ti – dijo el- y solo actué sacándote de entre sus garras, estaba dispuesto a todo, solo quiero protegerte.

Ella sabía que ese sentimiento era real, tenía que hacer algo ya no aguantaba mas

-chat…- se acercó ella a él inesperadamente y lo abrazo- gracias, eres el mejor compañero, sabrás donde encontrarme.

Y diciendo eso beso su frente y se fue…

El quedo ahí sin entender nada, se volvió a mirar al horizonte y sonrió, luego de eso tomo su bastón y se fue.

*o*o*

Salió de la ducha, aún seguía pensando en lo último que ladybug le había dicho.

-deja de darle vueltas al asunto...- alego plagg comiendo un gran pedazo de queso.

\- a que se refirió con el que sabré donde encontrarla…- se tiro en la cama, y se tapó la cara con la almohada, y recordó la última escena. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, una frase…

-mierda- ya se quién es

-qué? - dijo plagg

\- ya se quién es ladybug- dijo incorporándose

-te equivocaras de nuevo brrruk- dijo el pequeño kwami negro eructando

-agggh plagg eres un cerdo… ya vámonos

Corrió por los techos lo más rápido que ´pudo seguía diciéndose que no podía equivocarse " _es ella, lo sé, estoy seguro esta vez, como no me di cuenta antes"_

Llego al punto y la vio, allí estaba ella hermosa bañada por la luz de la luna, con su traje rojo sentada en la barandilla del balcón.

El salto sigilosamente, pero ella ya había notado su presencia.

\- Tardaste mucho sabes? - le dijo ella, sin mirarle.

\- lo siento my lady

Ella se alegró y salto del barandal, en la observo y se arrodillo ante ella y tomo su mano y la beso.

-hasta que al fin lo descubriste- susurro

-fue sencillo- se vanaglorio

-jajaja si claro- dijo ella riendo- sobre todo por lo de natasha

El al miro sorprendido

-así que my lady lo ve todo no?

-y más mi querido gatito- se acercó a el- dime como lo descubriste

-pues la flor, tu sonrisa, los mensajes, tus galletas … pero lo que me ayudo a entenderlo fue esa frase unió todo, todas tus acciones , desde aquella tarde, no se como fui tan ciego, estabas ahi...

ella se acercó aún más y el la tomo por la cadera, acorto distancia, y sentían sus respiraciones tan cerca.

-di mi nombre- desafío ella y él se acercó aún mucho más casi sus labios chocando

-marinette- y la beso como si fuese a acabarse el mundo… crearon su propio mundo ahí…

Luego de un rato ambos se separaron y él se des transformo quedando Adrien frente a ella.

\- Tu turno my lady

Ella le sonrió, y separándose más del quito su transformación.

-estoy feliz de que seas tú- le dijo- y no retirare lo dicho antes, siempre supe que tenías algo especial. Solo que antes estabas oculta ya hora te mostraste, porque no lo hiciste antes…

-por que antes no sabia si me ibas a aceptar, al igual que tu yo te rechaze siempre, por que amaba a Adrien y te comportabas tan distinto siendo uno y el otro… pero luego todo me calzo y entendí a chat y me enamore de el, y no sabia si pasaría lo mismo conmigo.

Adrien la abrazo y le susurro

-te quiero mas de lo que crees , aquellas muestras y esfuerzos me gustaron mucho, ojala me hubiese dado cuenta antes, perdón.

Ella le miro y le beso.

-no, ya no importa.

-quieres ser mi novia? - dijo el sin más, marinette salto a sus brazos gritando un gran si

-juntos por siempre?

\- my lady, siempre seré suyo.

Fin.

* * *

se que la historia esta con algunos huecos, pero diganme en los comentarios si quieren que haga un fanfic mas largo de lo que sucedio durante esta historia, y si quieren continuacion tambien... este seria la intro pero comentenme sus opiniones , las leo nenas besos n.n


End file.
